Puella Pony Prime – I must be stronger that I think
by ojamajomary
Summary: Post Darkness Hour, with my line of Drop of Magic. Jack feels depressed that he doesn't know Optimus dead or alive. Suddenly a strange girl comes out on his sight and cheers him up, but strangely, Arcee knows her! And the girl called Homura, as her say herself...
1. Chapter 1

(Fire!? Those fires are burnt whole thing on Omega One… rocks, fence, sofa and TV for kids, computers, the store room with security… And the Ground Bridge too.)

(I watch these happened, and noticed a helicopter is spiraling on the sky, hopeless as he cannot do something.)

(On the other hand, Megatron tramples a logo of Autobots on the ground. Looks like he is win…)

("This is the place all right."

"This was the place.")

(On the rubble and fire, I focus on the red, sturdy arm… Won't be him!? Won't be HIM!?)

(On the other side, we see the teenagers that he had told to me, are crying.)

* * *

"!" once again, Madoka wakes up with the special dream too. She noticed the new music box, with the heart-shape metal decoration outside the round-inside. She puts the music box on her kneel, and thinks deeply.

QB pops out on her sight, said; "Are you really meddlesome to take care them? This duty is not belong to you."

"Now the Demons with Grief Energon, that poison made by Decepticons, are plus more and more too. Prime maybe die, being his goddaughter, I am certain have my responsibility to protect them."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere in USA.

Jack is sobbing after Arcee noticed that she cannot contact with Optimus anymore, they know Omega One has been destroyed completely.

They have found a camping site at last, and stop.

"Jack, don't go too far away!"

"I'm not a baby! May I let me clam down myself?"

He has not pay attention on Arcee's safety warning, and ran on the clean river.

He cannot control himself, and burst his tears, crying.

Someone gives a tissue handkerchief to him. Is a strange girl with black hair! Her sight is shape, cool, still cares.

* * *

"Thanks…"

"So you are Jack Darby that Madoka told, right?"

"Madoka? What are you saying for?"

"She is one of the Puella Magi that we Autobots have met!"Arcee suddenly pops out, and help the girl answer Jack's question.

"A Magical Girl like Sailor Moon?" Jack being puzzled, "Or even Winx Club?"

"Neither." The girl said: "If using a superhero story to describe their power or background, the will be like… Watchmen."

A Watchmen-like magical girl? Is it kidding?

"Uh, you mean, she is like…the second Silk Spectre…" he is little bit frightened.

"And if you using our Team Prime to describe to Team Puella, she is me."

* * *

"So your name is Akemi Homura…. And Madoka is your leader of your team?"

Homura answers humor, "Yeah, our Optimus Puella, Kaname Madoka, is the smallest, but strongest, and smartest of them all. She's always awesome, whether her red ribbons, or as her cute ballet-like-pink-suit self. "

Arcee notices that Jack takes a little laugh, and think: at last he gets a smile.

"Well, why your Team Puella in Japan was having the relationships with our Team Prime?" said Jack.

"Do you remember you were having a school camp with Raf, and Miko went to Japan to visit her cousin to help her to solve something that her parents left, who has passed away on 311 Earthquake?" said Homura.

"Oh, we missed the great battle…"

And, Arcee and Homura, has starting the story that they go through.


	3. Chapter 3

After listen the Drop of Magic affair, Jack still need to reorganizes the ins and outs:

Madoka, who is the leader of Team Puella, looks like Prime's deceased daughter?

A blood of **unicorn**, not _unicron_, is used for the new Energon to Cons?

What different of Demon and Puella Magi's old emery Witch?

…

Homura, "Jack, don't being too serious to think, meet these nouns is enough."

Jack, "No, I am being more clear to Raf's latest note are talking about."

Homura and Arcee are confused on this time.

"As he promised Optimus don't tell anyone, even the member of Autobots, he kept this with code, however after the base had destroy and we scattered in whole America, he thinks that secret cannot be hold anymore… so he send to everyone's mobile. I don't think I can enough battle on mine, however…"

He opens the document, and said, "You have to know now. When I read it on first time, I'm surprised!"

* * *

_After I moved the new house, I wanna visit Bee to tell the good news. I went to Omega One, but he's not here._

"_A present for me? But, Optimus…" is a girl's voice? It was not Miko. I noticed she also has pigtails, but whole hair is pink. She is also wore a yellow-and-black uniform. I temporary hide behind of the sofa, and listened what did they talking about._

"_You better return this music box to Elita, by the way, it belong to original Madoca."_

"_She doesn't need this locket anymore to cure her hurt. As we have decided to focus on our future, not the cannot-change past. And… the new sparkling is making."_

"_New sparkling?" she nodded._

_Certainly, I didn't understand what the noun means "bright powder" that Cybertronian using for. Until Optimus gave "us" a surprising answer:_

"_Um… using your noun, that is "baby", the human while he or she has born in the world."_

"_That means… Congratulation! " She is glad to him: "I'll keep that secret…"_

_(That mean… he will be…)_

"_NEW DADDDYYYY!" we shouted at the same time, and I lost my balance and drop on the ground! Optimus and the girl noticed me…_

* * *

"Wait, you mean, my sister is pregnant!?" Arcee suddenly asks.

"That's why I was surprised too!" Jack replies, and ask Homura: "But, Homura, why Prime find Madoka, your friend?"

"In his mind, Madoka's personality and looks also let him and Elita remained Madoca Pax again, and she was fighting to evil together… Maybe she has made up their regretful. Ah, what happened after Raf met Madoka, Jack?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so she is the leader of the Puella Magi , same with Miko comes from Japan, had a compaction with Autobots on summer holidays. She is elder me 2 years old._

_And why Optimus calls the music box to 'locket'? It is a real locket! However it cannot scale to human's size,it also has a Cybertronian girl photo on here, with a nice music… (_ watch?v=sLL0oeeEPQ0_0:52 to 1:18)_

"_Madoka… is that girl's name?"_

"_Is she, Raf."_

_And the pink-hair girl said, "I really call Madoka, Kaname Madoka."_

"_No! I mean she has told that to return to 'original Madoka'…"_

"…_I see." Optimus nodded. "… Would you please to don't tell to Jack, Miko, and Agent Fowler temporary?"_

_I feel sorry that after I realize the truth of another Madoka, acutely is __**Madoca Pax**__._

_Back to the Puella Magi Madoka Magica, sit next to me. She looks cute! And her sight let me felt peaceful._

_She is gentler and more tender that my mum…_

* * *

Homura asks Jack, "How do you feel now?"

"Better!" Jack says, "I feel more relax and my temper can be controlled, after I share this secret to you."

Then, he takes apologize to Arcee, "Sorry, I just… I just feel sad that is Optimus has died or not…"

"Me too, Jack." Then, Arcce hugs to him, and rub his head softly.

"Don't worry, even I cannot contact with my mom, as my mobile can't connect the signal right now, we are too away to Nevada…"

Jack climbs a rock, looks up the sky, full of confidence and brave.

Now, time is dust, the sun is 'sinking', and the sky be dyed colourful: orange, pink, violet, purple, indigo, and blue. Few stars spread around the sky.

Finally, he says, "…Still, I must be stronger that I think."

Focus the beautiful nature with Arcee and Jack, Homura thinks: this guy, is quite strong, just like my past, be guarded by a strong person and learn to be him or her…

* * *

Not only Homura goes to USA, all Team Puella, except Madoka, are using their magic to meet the Autobots with kids, Sayaka meets Bumblebee and Raf, Kyoko meets Bulkhead and Miko, and Mami meets Ratchet, to take a cheerful action.

Since Madoka just heard Smokescreen but haven't meets him, she just sends a not to him: "_Whoever how future be, don't forget someone is fighting for you. You are not alone. -an angel_."

"Sister! Sister!" Tatsyua, Madoka's younger brother, calls to her, "I love you Prime fairy tale! Can you tell me once again?"

"Um, which part you like best?"

"…The Prime finally married his boss!"

"You know, Tatsuya…" She hug her bother into her bad, and said, "The story is still continue, and here's the new chapter. That would be sad, can you afford it?"

* * *

_Watashi ga doko ni mo inaku natte mo_  
_Subete o terasu hikari no naka itsumo kimi no_  
_Soba ni iru kara_

_Hakana sugite kiete yuki sou na sekai_  
_Dakedo kimi ga iru sore dakede_  
_Mamoritai to omotta_

_Shizuka na inori ni hitomi wo tozashite_  
_Mou sugu saigo no yasuragi ni todoku kara_  
_Mabushii asa_

_Hikari ga yume no youna uta ga_  
_Kimi o terasu_

_Hikari Furi by Kalafina_

-fin-


End file.
